


Drifting Into Stardom

by Glacier_Llane



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, More Fluff, Other, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is gender neutral, Reader-Insert, Slow Build, Street Racing, fluff and eventual smut, love-hate relationship, reader is a street racer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6700846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacier_Llane/pseuds/Glacier_Llane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mettaton finds himself in the wrong neighbourhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Race? What race?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, reader. This is my first story here on AO3, so forgive any mistakes that may have been made. This is also my first reader-insert. Please enjoy.

You leaned against your car, waiting for the bets to be set and the crowd to move away. car lights were glowing bright under the night sky.

Ah, what a life you have. At least half of your life savings was wasted on a car, your family couldn’t care less, and you street race for a living. You’re just damn lucky you always win. 

But street racing can only do you so much, and at at times all your winning cash goes to the police. Oh yes, bail is expensive these days. And breaking several laws at once while you drive doesn’t help your cause either. But today, you’re sure to win big. You’re going against a brutal racer who goes by the name of Jaws, he drives a heavy Mustang and usually wins by wrecking the other racers. But you'll be way ahead of him with your car. It’s been tuned to perfection, and you’ll drive it _with_ perfection. This other racer, Slick, is known to cheat. Bribes, threats, all came from this dyed-yellow haired man. But he can’t bribe today, everyone’s in it for the win, not the money. On big races like these, reputation came far before money. _At least that’s what you thought._

The ringmaster of the bets announced that all the bets were set. You entered your car and put your hands on the wheel. The crowd started to move away from the racers. Suddenly you heard your passenger side door open, someone tapped on your window before you could get a look. You opened you window. “Hey, the man says he needs a ride,” It was one of Slick’s guys, he forcefully handed you a number of cash, snickering. Before you could complain, he ran to join the retreating crowd. 

You looked to the passenger side and finally saw who it was. 

“Why hello there, darling! I’m lost…. The guy over there said you could give me a ride?” 

It was that robot on tv, what was his name? Oh, yeah. _Mettaton_. A star from the underground that took over the world in pink high heeled boots. What's a guy like _him_ doing  _here?_

A ride? What did Slick’s guy said, exactly? You’re a street racer, not a taxi driver. You thought for sure that Slick wasn’t going to cheat, but _this_ is an entirely different stunt. You were about to say something to get him out of your car, but you realise the race is about to start soon.

“uh… Mettaton, right?” you say, the flag girl was walking towards the front of the racers.

“The one and only!” He replied cheerfully. He seems to be so naive somehow. 

“This is not- I can’t take you where you want to go. At least not until the race is over,” You decided to just tell him straight on. The flag girl was ready to drop the handkerchief to sign ‘go’.

“Race...?“ Mettaton said, worried. He reached for the door handle but you stopped him.

“No time for that now, the race is starting.” Your hand went to the hand break and prepared to release it. You’re not going to let an unwanted passenger stop you from winning.

This should be interesting.


	2. Distracting the Distraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> decided to just post chapter two cause the first one was just barely an intro.

As soon as the flag girl signed 'go' you released the handbrake and stomped the gas pedal. Your car hummed louder in response and bolted forward. Mettaton gasped in surprise and you were just reminded that he was beside you. 

"Is this... Safe?" He gulped. Can robots even gulp? 

"Sure. You're lucky you hitched a ride with me, not Jaws." You absentmindedly said as you shifted gears. 

"Why is that so?" The robot practically gripped at his seat. Why was he terrified of crashing? He can just be repaired, right? 

"He'd probably open the door and throw you out right about now," You shifted gears again and made a drifting turn. You pondered for a moment if you should use the shortcut but decided against it. You were in the lead and driving through oncoming traffic like a mad person. Mettaton was beyond agitated, biting on his synthetic lips. "Why are you scared?" You chuckled, "if anything _I_ should be the one who's scared." 

“ _oh_ I don't want to damage this fabulous body," he traced a hand from his chest to his abdomen, you would roll your eyes if they weren't focused on the road, "besides, Dr. Alphys would scold me... because I'm the one who insisted to go out in the city-" he gasped again as you near missed an oncoming car, "-alone," 

Jaws was close behind you, surprisingly. You thought his car wouldn't go as fast. He was trying to bump your car so you'd miss a turn and crash. “oh yeah, what's a star like you doing in these parts of town?" You took a breath and shifted gears. 

"I told you, darling! I was lost!" Mettaton said dramatically. Slick was now beside you, giving you an irking sly smile. You huffed and gave him the middle finger. Mettaton saw this and raised his eyebrow. 

"You don't simply wander into _that_ part of the neighbourhood…” You  thought for a moment. But then again he could probably defend himself pretty well. He is, after all, made of metal. He was about to make a remark on how he got there but you cut him off, "um- hold on tight," You said casually and looked at your rearview mirror. 

"What's going to happen?" Mettaton gripped his seat tightly. For a second you pondered if his strength could damage your seat. 

"U turn," you said simply, and proceeded to do just that. A loud screech of tires can be heard as you yanked your steering wheel to drift into a u turn. You loved drifting, you chuckled slightly. You glanced over at Mettaton and saw that he was biting his lip again. 

_Hm... He is much different off camera...._ You thought. Mettaton seemed more... Vulnerable, _though no less gorgeous._  

"You can let go of my seat now," You said as you approached a rather 'easy' part of the road. Mettaton loosened his grip, though not so much. "Don't worry, the worst part's over." You didn't know why you're trying to reassure this robot. 

“so uh, what’s your name, darling?” the agitated robot asked, trying to start up a conversation. 

“I don’t give my name to strangers,” you said plainly, still focusing on the road. Mettaton scoffed.

“Then what to they call you here on the _streets,_ ” he sneered.

“the Red Herring,” you shrugged as you avoided a slow van. These parts of the city were quiet at night. You knew you were getting close to the finish line, and your competitors were quite far behind you.

“you’re a fish, darling? You don’t look like one…” he inspected you for a moment, “though that shirt looks absolutely _fishy_ on you,” his lips pursed in disapproval. 

“it’s just some fancy word for ‘distraction’, _robot_ ,” you got back at him, he scoffed again. 

“Distraction, huh? Try and distract me, then,” he folded his arms and raised an eyebrow. 

“okay,” you mumbled as you took a coin from your cupholder and flicked it towards him. It hit him with a _clink._

“darling! you’re going to scratch my chassis!” he rubbed where the coin hit him. 

“you’re the one who asked for it,” you shrugged, though you were hiding a smirk. He gave you a _hmph_ and pouted. Your smirk grew wider but it subsided as soon as you heard Slick’s obnoxious car horn and saw him drive ahead of you with his hand out the window, giving you the middle finger. 

“fuck!” you cursed and practically kicked your gas pedal. It seems that the Red Herring was distracted by a rather attractive mechanical pink herring, which happens to be a total diva about everything. The finish line was just straight ahead, you were not going to make it past him. For a moment you forgot there was a yelping robot beside you. You tried to catch up but it was too late, Slick crossed the finish line before you. You instinctively pulled the hand break and swivelled your car to a stop. “fuck this!” you hit the steering wheel and proceeded to faceplant on it. You opened the passenger side cabinet. It hit his knees with a thump. But you didn’t care. You took out some cash angrily and got out of your car. You were going to use that money to buy something important, and the extra cash would’ve done you good until god knows when the next race will be. 

Well, you lost your money _and_ your reputation. _shit._

You stormed out of your car and found Jaws standing next to Slick, counting some papers. Slick was grinning slyly, “oh yeah what’s that?” he cupped a hand to his ear in mockery, “I just gave you cash so you could pay more to me?” he snickered and took your cash. You walked back and entered your car. You leaned back in the seat and closed your eyes in frustration. 

“Did I distract you with my pretty face, darling? I’m sorry~” Mettaton said dramatically, though you weren’t sure he meant the apology. For the second time that night you were reminded he was there. “I’m sure there’s always next time~ come now, my hotel bed awaits me.” Next time? Do you even have enough money to survive until next time?

Oh and yeah, you were supposed to take him to his hotel. You considered saying no, but maybe you could get a tip from him? It was worth a shot. How bad could it be anyway? “where’s this hotel of yours?” you said, aggravated. 

“you know that big hotel near the park?” 

* * *

The ride was surprisingly uneventful. You had stayed quiet all the way and tried to avoid speeding through a red light like you normally would. Mettaton just looked out the window and occasionally said “I think we’re getting close to the hotel, darling” when he sees something familiar. You braked in front of a five star hotel. _Grand Paddington Hotel._ You looked at the sign. “Is this your hotel?” you asked the robot. The price of one night here could feed you for a full month.

“uh-huh, I got the penthouse suite~” he bragged as you drove to the lobby, then suddenly he was hit with epiphany, “darling! With driving skills like yours, I have _just_ the job for you!” he cupped his face dramatically. 

_Is he asking for me to be his-_

“you should be my chauffeur, darling!” Mettaton’s eyes practically gleamed. “My previous one had so much trouble getting away from the rabid paparazzi! But I bet you’d do just fabulous at that!” 

“uh… I don’t-“ you were silenced by a cool finger to your lips. 

“ssshhh. You don’t have to answer _now,_ darling. Think about it. I think you’d like the reliable and steady paycheques,” He retracted his finger and fetched something from what you assumed was his back pocket, “here, have my number, gorgeous. Call me if you’re interested,” he wrote his number on the card he took. He gave it to you and exited your car. “ta ta for now, darling!” he waved and strode into the hotel. You stared at the card in your hand. 

Did he really just give you his personal cell phone number? Wasn’t that a bit… risky?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a response? No? Well I wanna know if you like this or not, so please do.


	3. New job, new car

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh yeah, by the way this doesn’t happen in a particular city, I’m just stringing up random names for the places. Also I'm not the type of author that can write 5k+ words per chapters, but I try my best. Usually they end up a little below 2k... anyways, enjoy!

You open your fridge. There was milk (which has probably gone bad), some leftover pizza, and a bottle of soda. It has been four days since the incident with the glittery robot, and each day you checked your phone if there was any news about the next race. But there were none. You took out the milk and whiffed it. 

_yep, the milk’s definitely bad._

You threw the carton of milk into the trash and grabbed the leftover pizza, chucked it in the microwave and heated it up. You slumped on the couch, eating the pizza slice and flipped through the channels casually. There was nothing good on TV right now-

_wait- what_

“The police have arrested several wanted street racers. Nick Emerson, or better known as Jaws, was arrested this evening for several violations, including theft and drug possession. Garrod Marlow, better known as Slick, was also arrested for the possession of Marijuana. Police are interrogating them further to find other racers, keeping our streets safe from reckless drivers,”  The news anchor said. Your mind went numb. They will surely turn you in, to ease their punishment. But they didn’t know your name, did they? 

Well, so much for racing anytime soon, you’d have to lay low for now. You took your wallet from the coffee table and opened it. Only a few bills left. You finished your pizza slice and suddenly didn’t feel like eating. How were you going to get any money if you can’t race? You took the card Mettaton gave you. It was lying carelessly on the table. 

Should you call him? You’re in desperate need for some cash. You took out your phone and registered the number under his name. Will he even answer you if you called? You looked at the clock to see that it was a little bit past midnight. 

Do robots sleep? You decided to text him instead.

**[You: about that job offer....]**

To you surprise, he replied instantly. How did he even know it was you? But you guess he doesn’t give his number to many strangers. Does he even know your name?

**[Mettaton: oh darling! It's about time you asked!]**

**[You: I'm not even sure I can drive a limousine]**

**[Mettaton: who said you had to drive a limousine? You _do_ have to wear the chauffeur's uniform though] **

**[Mettaton: I bet you'd look stunning in it, I designed it myself ;)]**

**[You: uh... Sure... What's your car, then?]**

**[Mettaton: meet me at the hotel tomorrow. I'll let you test drive it, darling. <3] **

_What's with the heart emoji_ , you thought. 

**[You: alright, what time?]**

**[Mettaton: hm~ I have a busy schedule tomorrow... But I suppose I could manage to fit you between 10 and 11]**

**[Mettaton: and you could probably take me to my interview after, it'll be your first day on the job!]**

**[You: okay then. See you later]**

**[Mettaton: you should start calling me 'sir' now. I'm your boss~]**

**[You: see you, robot]**

**[Mettaton: tsk tsk. I'll cut your pay for disobeying ;P]**

You rolled your eyes and set your phone down. You should get some sleep if you want to deal with a diva robot later in the morning.

* * *

You walked in the grand hotel, feeling out of place. Your T-shirt would look cool on the streets, but here... everyone dressed so formally. You approached the front desk, the receptionist was a black cat monster with yellow eyes. 

"Hello, welcome to the Grand Paddington Hotel. May I help you with anything?" Their voice was feminine and had a purring undertone to it. 

"Uh, I believe Mettaton requests my presence," you said, unsure. 

The cat monster eyed you down, “What is your business with Mr. Ex?” they asked suspiciously. They probably thought you were a fan trying to sneak a meeting with him. 

“Um, he hired me to be his chauffeur.” You said plainly. The cat seemed to not believe you. 

“I’m sorry, I can not bother Mr. Ex with your unverified request.” They said sternly. 

“Can you call his room or something?” You asked with uncertainty. 

“I’m afraid not.” They smiled a false smile, glancing a bit behind you for a moment. You took out your phone and texted him.

**[You: hey I’m here. The receptionist won’t call you.]**

You turned around and leaned on the receptionist’s desk, waiting for a reply. In the corner of your eye you saw a suited mad staring you down behind dark sunglasses. 

**[Mettaton: Oh I’m sorry, darling! I’m sure you know it’s just safety measures, some humans just can’t get enough of me and come here looking~ I’ll be right down ;)]**

Soon you heard the clinking of heels and you turned to see Mettaton walking towards you with open arms. 

"Come, darling! You're going to _love_ my corvette!" He put one arm around your shoulder and flailed the other to make a dramatic pose. It was then you realised how tall he was. The receptionist looked surprised. He lead you to the parking lot and you noticed the suited man following you as you exited the building. 

"Here," Mettaton handed you the keys to his car. Which you noticed, was hot pink corvette with a black hood. It was parked in the 'private parking' spot. 

You unlocked the door and got in the driver's seat. The inside of the car was mostly pink, too. Parts of the dashboard was lined with pink fur, and a necklace with an 'M' hung from the rearview mirror. It was actually kind of normal. You've seen many more absurd decorations in cars before. You turned on the ignition and felt the steering wheel. Oh yes, the low hum of the car was pleasant. It wasn’t quite like your own car, but it was good nonetheless. You considered just driving away with the car, it could get you some sweet cash. But then you saw the suited man just a bit out of view and wondered if the man was armed with a gun. Heck, Mettaton could probably stop you if you stole his car.

You drove the car out of the parking spot and opened your window. "You coming with?" You asked Mettaton. 

"Try driving around the parking lot, first," Mettaton suggested with a smile. You could tell he was hiding something behind his back. 

"it's okay if I drive fast?" You questioned. 

"Of course, darling! That's what you're _hired_ to do! Just try not to completely trash my car~" He smiled.

You shifted the gears and drove two laps around the parking building. The first lap you went slow, getting used to the feel of the car. By the second lap you could already drift around corners and brake significantly. You stopped in front of the glittery robot and got out. 

“That was fabulous! But now let's see how you do it in _this_ , darling!" He had a giddy smile on as he whipped a clothes hanger from behind his back. On it was a black lined with pink chauffeur's outfit that looked just about your size, "if it doesn't fit, I can call a tailor to fit if for you," he had a full on grin right now. You reluctantly took the outfit from him. 

"I think it'll fit," you said quietly and excused yourself to change. You went in the hotel's public restrooms and changed into the outfit. It fit you snugly and you looked at yourself in the mirror. You actually didn't look half bad in the outfit. For once you were actually 'tidy'. You walked back to the parking lot and Mettaton's eyes gleamed. 

"Darling! You look absolutely stunning!" He cupped your face and you could feel blood rush to your cheeks in shock. You silently hoped that he couldn't feel temperatures. He then took a matching chauffeur's hat and placed it on your head. You ducked to hide the obvious blush on your face. “oh no need for shyness, darling! Though you do look cute with that blush,” he teased, which made you blush even more. Was he like this with his previous chauffeurs? “alright, get to work now. Let’s go to my interview!” he entered the car and you did so too. 

“alright, where to?” You said nervously, trying to recover from the previous events. 

“that’s ‘where to, _sir’_ for you.” He scolded lightly.

“where to, sparklebot?” You chuckled, you never thought working with him would be so much fun.

“oh how _rude,_ darling~ I’m seriously going to cut your paycheque,” He said dramatically as he put a hand to his chest,

“Violetbell conference hall.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who left Kudos and comments! It motivates me to write more. <3 I won't update as frequently when the weekdays come, though.


	4. Don't smoke, kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update. Had a busy week last week and well the long weekend made me lazy. anyway this one's actually a little over 2K (that's a first). I hope you like it and forgive any typos or mistakes.

**Just a precautionary warning, the reader smokes in this chapter.**

* * *

“Well, we’re just about there,” you said as you entered the convention hall’s complex. It was like a small plaza with a cafe on the ground floor. The ride there was surprisingly smooth. No unwanted pursuers, no paparazzi chasing you— or um, Mettaton. You stopped in front of the lobby and saw that many people were there. Cameras were flashing and Mettaton looked at you incredulously. You gave him a confused look. 

“what are you waiting for, darling?” He gestured to his door. _oh. right. you’re his chauffeur._ You hurriedly got out of the car and walked over to his side. You opened the door, giving him a little bow. “now _that’s_ a good chauffeur,” He whispered as he patted your head like a dog. You rolled your eyes and closed the door. You re-entered the car and you can faintly hear him say “Sorry to keep you all waiting, lovelies~”

You drove the car into the parking building, a security guard instructed you to park in another ‘private parking’ spot. You got out and locked the car. Making your way to the cafe. The employee greeted you with a smile. “hello, what can I do for you?” He said. Looking at the menu, you remembered that you haven’t ate today and ordered a sandwich of choice. You sat at a table by the corner and took out your phone, mindlessly scrolling through social media. Suddenly your phone rang as a text came in. 

**[???: hey, you locked up too?]**

it was an unknown number. You wonder who it could be, you don’t give your number to strangers, and the only person you casually text with is your old boss. And how did they know you’re wanted?

**[You: who is this?]**

No reply came. You decided to not mind it. One sandwich and an hour later, you received a text from your boss. Feels weird addressing him as your boss…

**[Mettaton: Get the car ready, darling. I’ll be out in 5]**

You paid for the sandwich and got out to the parking building. You got in the car and drove to the lobby to see him talk to several eager interviewers. You exited the car and opened the door for him again. He got in and bid goodbye to the protesting interviewers. You got in the car and drove out the complex.

“where to?” You asked. 

“where to, _sir.”_ He corrected you. 

“I don’t think you should call me ‘sir’, robot,” You joked and he smirked.

“Tsk tsk. I’m going to teach you manners, darling,” His voice dropped suddenly, “one way or another,” he sounded almost… seductive _. Shit._

You gulped and kept your eyes on the road. This chauffeur outfit sure is uncomfortable. Suddenly your phone buzzed, signing that there was a text. You reached your hand to its position but the robot stopped you, grabbing your wrist. “ah, ah. No texting while driving, sweetie. Safety first,” he scolded with a singsong voice. You snatched away your hand and returned it to the steering wheel. Was he always this touchy-feely with his other chauffeurs? Maybe paparazzi wasn’t the only reason they couldn’t handle work…

Mettaton chuckled at your behaviour, “turn left, darling. The photo studio’s that way,” he said, pointing to the left. Surprised, you drifted the turn. Cars honked at you as you near missed them. 

“shit! You could’ve said something earlier!” You said, he chuckled again and flicked his finger at your ear. You instinctively put a hand over it, “ow! What was that for?” 

“Your language darling," he crossed his arms and smirked. You rolled your eyes and groaned. “You work for me now, darling. That kind of language should be left on the streets,” he scolded you. What is he? Your mother now? “keep left, the photo studio is just ahead,” he pointed at a building. You drove and parked in front of it. 

“is it okay to park your car here?” You asked. 

“yes, darling. By the way, come with me inside. Think of it as a special behind the scenes preview,” He winked and got out of the car. You turned off the engine and got out, locking the car. You trailed behind him and entered the building. A man dressed in turquoise greeted him. 

“Mettaton! Finally you are here! Come come, this way. We’ve set up the set for you,” He put a hand on his back and lead him to another room. He glanced to you and said, “nice new chauffeur,”

“oh yes, very skilled driver,” Mettaton actually spoke high of you… huh… _that_ you didn’t expect. Once in the room you leaned back against the wall opposite of the set, and took your phone out. You can faintly hear shouting in the background.

**[???: a voice from the past.]**

What? is this guy playing with you? You decided not replying would be better. You fiddled with your phone for awhile, occasionally seeing models pass by. Suddenly a voice interrupted you.

"Hey you," you looked up to see the set director- well, that’s what was written on his name tag. "Mettaton hired you off the streets, right?" oh word travels fast around here.

"Uh... Yea-" 

"Do you smoke hookah?" 

"Wha-?" 

"Y'know, hookah. Pipe. Hookah pipe," when you gave him no answer he he rolled his eyes, "we need someone who smokes hookah for the photo shoot. My models don't want to touch the stuff," 

"But why-" man this guy wasn’t letting you finish any of your sentences.

"Why you? You look okay, I guess. Not half bad. I’ll pay you if you do a good job, so yes or no?” He was pressuring you. You glanced left and right. 

“uh…. okay I guess-“ This time you were cut off by him pulling your arm, guiding you to a make up table. Soon make up artists began touching up your face with god knows what. You were then dragged back to the set and was positioned to sit next to Mettaton, who was sitting on a platform that was slightly higher than yours. He smirked at gave you a wink. You looked at the hookah pipe they gave you. It was filled with pink smoke. _typical._

Actually it's been a long time since you've smoked anything. You don't really smoke, but if one of your buddies gave you a swig from their cig, you'd probably accept. The last time you smoked, though, was in a rather emotional time of your life. Your former 'boss' was there, giving you the cigarettes and telling you to chill. Yeah, he wasn't a very good boss, smoking his own merch. But he was a good friend, perhaps one of the best you've ever had. Where is he now, you wonder. Perhaps Slick turned him in for selling him pot? 

"Hellooooo" The director waved a hand in front of your face, snapping you out of your flashback, "we're about to shoot." He stepped back and stood behind the photographer, who you noticed was the man from the entrance.

"Oh. Yeah. Right." You looked at the hookah pipe. 

"Blow it right on his cheek, sweetheart," the photographer said. You inhaled the smoke lightly. You remembered that to smoke hookah you must breathe normally or you'll cough. Spending time with friends that smoke these things gave you the knowledge. Mettaton posed as your prepared to exhale. You blew the smoke to his cheek. A small gust of smoke flew to his face, ”That was WEAK! Try again!" The photographer scolded after taking several pictures. 

You inhaled a little stronger this time, just a little. There was not much difference, about the same amount of smoke flew to his face. ”I said make it _stronger! Bigger!_ " 

You inhaled more strongly. 

_Oh shit._

_Shit Shit._ You coughed out the smoke and put a hand on your chest. _Ah shit._ Mettaton unexpectedly cupped your face, "are you alright, darling?" He said worriedly. Smoke was still coming out of your mouth even though the coughing has subsided a bit. 

"HOLD THAT POSE! _PERFECT_!" The photographer snapped a picture of you two. You turned to him, pulling away from Mettaton in surprise. 

"Wha-" you didn't get to finish your protest and coughed again, letting the rest of the smoke out of your lungs. The set director rushed to your side and patted your back as you coughed. _Shit._ And _this_ is why you don't smoke. Mettaton looked at you with a worried face. "I'm fine," you said nonchalantly.

The set director let out a relieved sigh, “oh good, I don't have to pay your hospital bill," he said and left you just like that. He talked to the photographer and inspected the photos. Mettaton put a hand on your shoulder but you shrugged it off. 

"I told you I'm f-fine," your voice was starting to get hoarse from all the coughing.

"Alright.... If you say so, darling," he still had a slightly worried look. You walked over to the photographer and he showed you the photo. 

"Oh THIS is going to be the cover of the upcoming magazine!" He said happily. 

“Cover?! But I look like sh-" _cough,_ "shit," you said hoarsely. 

"No matter. Photoshop will help." He said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. He showed the photo to Mettaton and the robot practically beamed at you. 

"Oh darling! You look absolutely fabulous! -though not as fabulous as me-" he pinched your cheeks. You felt the blood rush to your face for the second time that day. Why does he make you flustered so easily? "The photo looks absolutely gorgeous!" He continued, "Come on, darling! We have another place to be before the day is done!" He said as he strutted to the exit. You hurriedly ran after him and got to the car first, opening his door before entering the car yourself. "Chop chop! I have a promo to do at a local restaurant! It's just three blocks away from here," You silently complied and Mettaton smirked at you. "I guess that's _one way_ to shut you up," he chuckled. You grunted in response.

The drive was silent, except for an occasional cough from you. You entered the parking lot and parked the car in a spot near the entrance (which has been conveniently reserved). Again you opened the door for Mettaton and he pulled your chauffeur's hat over your eyes. You swatted his hand away and closed the car door. You saw him gesturing for you to follow him as the manager ushered him away. You locked the car and chased after him. 

_Ah great. You look like his little servant._ Which you kinda are, by the way. Who knows when he'll start asking you to do absurd things?

The restaurant, you realised, was actually quite high end. And you pondered how a robot is going to help promotion. Even if he did eat, it's only for aesthetic purposes, right? You followed him to a table near the back of the restaurant. Quiet and empty, perfect for a close up photoshoot. You settled near the wall again and pulled out your phone to see another text. 

**[???: can you do me a favour?]**

**[You: I don't take jobs from shady texts from strangers.]**

They're really starting to get on your nerves. You put your phone back in your pocket and looked up to see Mettaton sitting by a dining table, licking a small piece of appetiser between his fingers as the photographers try to get a good angle. 

_What is this? A food fetish photo shoot?_

You squinted your eyes at him and he smirks in response, showing his sharp fangs. He takes a deliciously slow bite from the food. 

_Oh god what is he trying to do?_

The photographer responded with positive compliments. So _this_ is how a robot helps promote food.... By 'eating' it in a very sexy way. You shook your head and leaned back against the wall, watching all the weirdness ensue. When they were done taking photos, Mettaton motioned for you to go near him. You walked to him curiously. Suddenly an olive landed square on your cheek. You gave him a questioning look and rubbed your cheek. You snatched an olive from one of the plates and threw it at him. He caught it with his hand. “oh no fair, you have programmed robot reflexes,” You complained. He flicked the olive back at you and you dodged. He chuckled and got out of his seat. 

“Let’s go back to the hotel. My battery can only last so long… Even with upgrades,” He said, the manager thanked him and he motioned for you to follow him outside. It was getting dark, you noticed. He got in the car himself and you turned on the engine, backing out of the parking lot and to the road. You drove the way back to the hotel. A police car flashed its lights on the side of the road and you froze for a moment. 

_I’m not racing, I’ll be fine. I’m a chauffeur now._ You tried to assure yourself with your thoughts. You continued driving and eventually got to the lobby of the hotel. “See you tomorrow, darling. Park the car where you found it this morning and give the keys to a man up in the building, I’ll pay you tomorrow~” he said and waved you goodbye. You got in the parking building and parked the car. The suited bulky man from this morning approached you and asked for the keys. You locked the car and gave it to him. 

You paced the distance to your own car and got in. You drove back to your apartment complex. As you turned the corridor you smelled something familiar. Something you haven’t smelled since a long time. And sure enough your suspicion was correct, furrowed eyebrows and slitted eyes greeted you as you reached your door. 

“You sure took your sweet time. You weren’t out racing, were you?” The cat monster said, he was smoking a cigarette.

“No, I have a job now.” you said sassily, “and aren’t you supposed to be in college or something?”

“I told you I need a favour,” he said.

“Oh that was _you_?!” You said as you unlocked your door. You entered and he followed you inside. 

“yeah, I changed my number. Slick’s been calling me. If I didn’t see him get arrested on tv I would’ve fell for that trap,” he sat on your couch. “Anyway, favour. I need to crash at you place for awhile. You’re only wanted for racing, not possession of weed and others. And no one knows your real name.”

“no one knows yours either, Burgerpants,” you pointed out.

“ _yeah, finding a **human sized, orange cat monster** is _**_hard,_** ” he said sarcastically. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a response? do you forgive me for updating so late? *insert crying bitch please emoji here*


	5. Burgerpantsu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHAH I know it's been forever. Finals are here and ugh I am going to fail my History test. Anyway, nuff bout me, this chapter is actually mostly Burgerpants. He's a guy I'd wanna pick up and cradle like a baby.

You woke up to your phone ringing. It was a text message from Mettaton.

**[Mettaton: I need your bank account, my secretary will transfer your salary.]**

You shrugged and replied with your bank number.

**[Mettaton: Enjoy some time relaxing, I need you much, much later~]**

You were about to reply as you walked to the bathroom but a loud voice startled you.

"Hey Red! You don't have any fuckin food!"

Oh. Right. Burgerpants slept over.

"Yeah I'm broke ya shit," you said, voice muffled by the toothpaste in your mouth. You finished brushing your teeth and went outside to meet Burgerpants holding your fridge door open.

"I thought you said you have a rich boss now," He said.

"Yeah and I think he just paid up," you said, "I'm gonna take a bath and we'll go to the store after," you proceeded to return to the bathroom and bathe. You draped the chauffeur suit over your shoulder and got your phone and apartment keys into a bag. You walked out to see Burgerpants licking his fur. His fur... "You can't go out looking like that," you said. He looked offended. "No, I mean your fur. If Slick gave your details to the police, your be spotted a mile away," you said. "Let's stop by the beauty parlour and get your fur dyed," you smirked.

His face was of utter panic, "what?! No! I'm not gonna dye my fur!" He protested.

"But you have to…. Maybe we should dye it _pink_?" You teased. He really hated the colour pink, and you never knew why.

"OH FUCK NO!" He threw the the pillow on the couch to you. You pushed it away as it neared your face.

"But come on. You wouldn't have to spend a lot of money changing your wardrobe or anything," you said and unlocked your apartment door. He stood up and followed you outside. "Maybe a more neutral colour, like... Grey?" You suggested as you exited to the parking space. Burgerpants just grumbled and got in the passenger's seat of your car as you dropped your chauffeur jacket in the back and entered the driver's.

* * *

"Shit man, that's a lot," Burgerpants peered over your shoulder as you checked your bank account on the ATM. Mettaton— or his secretary as he said— had transferred your salary into your account. And damn, you weren't expecting that much money. You withdrew an amount of cash and put it in your wallet. Burgerpants trailed behind you as you went back to your car. You drove to a nearby beauty parlour that looks not too expensive, but professional. Burgerpants however, had to be dragged out of the car into the place.

"But what if I'm allergic to hair dye??" He whined.

"Use the natural ones, BP. They dye pets with it, so I think it's safe to dye you," you said, pulling BP's arm. The cashier on the front greeted you with a smile and asked what you wanted to be done. "My friend here is looking to get his fur dyed. But nothing over the top, just natural looking markings or so," you said with a smile. Burgerpants was looking away and grumbling. "Oh and use those natural ones, he has sensitive skin," you chuckled. The cashier stood up and gestured to a hairdresser. "Come on, go BP." You shoved him to the hairdresser. And so he was lead to the washrooms. You sat on the waiting bench and opened your phone to see a text.

**[Mettaton: I hope you don't disappear because I already paid you.]**

**[You: uh… why would I?]**

**[Mettaton: I don't know, it seems like a beneficial thing to do…]**

**[You: are you suggesting I should?]**

**[Mettaton: No, darling! I need you the most today! Be here around 2, I only have a concert to do today.]**

**[You: you do concerts….? You can sing?] You teased.**

**[Mettaton: oh my, darling! You never watch my shows do you? You're missing out on so much!]**

**[Mettaton: I'm going to have to change that! ;)]**

**[You: sure. I'd like to see you try.]**

**[Mettaton: oh darling! I'm gorgeous! I'm sure it's not difficult to make you stare at me in awe!]**

Well there goes your over confident boss....

***Mettaton sent 1 picture***

You opened the picture to see that it was a selfie of him in his hotel bed. Did the hotel change the sheets to pink just for him....? His tongue was sticking out and his canines were visibly sharp. _Hmmm... He looks kinda cute...._

You mentally slapped yourself. No. You are not going to be attracted to your boss.

You can vaguely hear angered meows in the distance. Is Burgerpants okay....?

**[Mettaton: what's the matter darling? Cat got your tongue? —Or in this case, fingers.]**

Well that was sort of actually true.

**[You: I'm with a friend at the beauty parlour]**

**[Mettaton: are you getting dolled up for me, darling? ;)]**

**[You: uh, no. My friend's getting their hair dyed.]**

**[Mettaton: ooooh~ tell them to dye it pink!]**

**[You: I already did, but he really hates pink]**

**[Mettaton: oh? but why would he hate pink? It's such a lovely colour~]**

You rolled your eyes and looked up to see a hairdresser gesturing for you to follow them somewhere. You followed them to a booth or room of sorts which has a shirtless Burgerpants sitting on a stool in front of a mirror, crossing his arms grumpily. You see that part of his fur was bleached white, and parts were dyed black and the rest remained his usual orange. It looked pretty natural. Like a tricoloured cat. "Looks good," You commented with a smirk. Burgerpants's face grew even grumpier. The hairdresser told you that they’re just about done and they just need to rinse Burgerpants’s fur. You nodded and let them take Burgerpants back to the washrooms. Your phone buzzed and you opened it.

**[Mettaton: Darling, I’m bored~]**

**[You: bored? Aren’t you supposed to be busy doing stuff?]**

**[Mettaton: I have some spare time this morning… Oh I should’ve invited you over for breakfast~]**

You felt your cheeks heat up a little. _The_ Mettaton was actually considering having breakfast with you. Not that you were squealing like his number one fan, but of all people he picked you. A person from the streets who races illegally for a living.

“c’mon man, stop texting your lover and let’s go.” You saw Burgerpants approach you, scratching his neck.

“oh he’s not my lover,” You stated. Burgerpants grinned at you. “what?”

“oh nothing, it’s just that you’re kinda red,” He chuckled. You stomped to the cashier and paid for his treatment. Burgerpants was still chuckling as you got back in the car. “who is he, huh? An old racer?”

“no,” you murmured as you drove to the grocery store.

“oh god, is it your rich geezer boss?” He scrunched up his nose in disgust. You had talked about you job last night, and you may have let Burgerpants have the perception of your boss being a flirty rich geezer who does what he wants.

“oh look we’re here,” you changed the subject as you parked and hurriedly got out of the car. Burgerpants matched your pace and trailed behind you.

“it is isn’t it?!” He pried, grinning down at your face. You hastily walked to the entrance. Burgerpants grabbed a shopping cart and walked beside you.

“for the record, he’s not…. ugly…” You said. Oh Mettaton was far from ugly, but you didn’t want to spill to everybody that _the_ Mettaton is your boss.

“oh, so he’s rich and devilishly handsome— though I still think he’s a creepy old guy—“ Burgerpants directed his cart into the cereal isle. A monster cereal ad was playing on the TV screen, Temmie Flakes. You saw Burgerpants grab a box and put it in the cart.

“what does that taste like?” You asked.

“like the depths of my empty soul,” He answered sarcastically. You chuckled and went to grab some other groceries, with Burgerpants pushing the cart steadily behind you.

———-

You went out with a full cart, and you both started loading it into your car. The drive home, your car felt noticeably heavier. You parked your car and unloaded the groceries with Burgerpants. He put some things in your kitchen cabinet and fridge, once you see that everything is organized, you checked the time on your phone to see that it was 12 o’clock. You remembered you haven’t had breakfast, and as if on cue, a text from Mettaton popped on your phone screen.

**[Mettaton: How bout I take you to lunch then~?]**

Should you ignore the text? Burgerpants looked at you and smirked. “Your boss again?” He chuckled.

You gulped, “he invited me to have lunch with him,” You said.

“go then, I’ll just be here, Red Fish,” He lit a cigarette which was probably weed.

“just don’t make a mess, BP,” You said as you went out the door. You opened your phone to text him.

**[You: sure. right now?]**

**[Mettaton: Yes, darling~]**

You sighed to let your nervousness out and drove to the hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please forgive any mistakes, I'm in a hurry :D


End file.
